The Day He Awoke
by Bill Nye The Nazi Spy
Summary: Was all of this just a part of his coma...Ciel has woken up...he faces the real world now...
1. Chapter 1

Ciel opened his eyes. It felt like months since he had. The room was greenish gray in color, the light even though it was dim seemed to hurt his eyes. Ciel tried sitting up straight. His back hurt, so did his bones as a straightened himself up. His hands seemed thin and frail, more than before, even with the IV tube connected.

He noticed a woman sitting next to him. She had long streaks of amber blonde hair, Ciel only know know one person with that hair..

"Mother!" he cried out with faint tears in his eyes.

The woman awoke, she had tear marks on her face. Her deep blue eyes wide in surprise.

"Ciel! Your alright?!" She cried as tear ran down down her face." I'm so glad you're okay!" She cried as she embraced him.

Just then a tall, handsome, well-dressed man with short bluish-black hair and brown eyes walked into the room, with groceries in his hand.

"Ciel!?" He cried as he dropped the groceries to the ground.

Ciel immediately recognized him. " Dad!"

He rushed up to Ciel,"Are you Okay? 1000% okay?.."

"Yeah, Dad. I'm , Just a little dizzy that's all..." He had a smile on his face. His parents held his hand.

" We were so worried. We thought you'd...died..." Said his mother with moist eyes.

" But you're here now that's what's important, right?" Said his father clenching his mothers hand.

His mother nodded in approval.

" But where am I?" asked Ciel.

" So, I guess you don't remember, then?" said his mother.

"Well how should I put this.." His father paused rubbing his chin. " You went into a coma...Right after the house burnt down..We thought you died when they told us that they couldn't find you...But a few days later they did find you but you were on the brink of death, you weren't even breathing regularly, it was hard for us but Angelina introduced us to someone who could help us...He was the best but he couldn't do much in your case...we prayed...that they'd have a breakthrough, they did but...well they bought you into the ventilator stage. It was a fifty-fifty chance that you'd survive." He stopped. Horrifying memories filled his mind.

" That's okay I understand now..."

" Ciel, do you remember Elizabeth?" Asked his mother.

Memories flashed in his head. All those days...The night she died..everything...

"Y-Yes..."

"I'm so glad you remember her, she'd be mad if you didn't.."

_Wait so she isn't dead! but its all...I don't understand this anymore..._

" When can we leave?" inquired Ciel as he took in what he'd been told.

"Yeah, After a few days that is...Just health reasons and such.."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, After a few days that is...Just health reasons and such.."

With that his Father walked out of the ward. "Mum?"

"Yes, sweet heart? Is something troubling you?"

"How long was I out?"

"Th-…Two years…"

"I see, That long.."

The days passed quickly as the doctors cleared their doubts, and deemed Ciel free to go.

It had just been two days in the Manor, nostalgia filled the corridors. Every day he grew better and healthier.

Relatives and associates frequently visited the house. Ciel often overheard his father talking with the guests; one particular conversation got him interested.

"Vincent, you've let yourself go…"

"Oh, those are the pleasures of being married and having a child…" He said chucking.

"But why? Why didn't you try for another child?!… you and Rachel are still in your prime you know!"

Ciels heart broke._ Why didn't they?_

A loud whack echoed through the house. "Don't you dare speak about my family with your disgraced tongue!"

Vincent walked towards the door, which was when he saw Ciel, tears streaming down his cheek.

"Ciel, I-"

"Why, Dad,"

Vincent put his arms around Ciel. "Ciel, have you any idea how long I've waited for you to call me Dad" He said wiping away Ciels tears." Now then, young man. I want you to go tell Tanaka to prepare a cab for Count Harrison. And remember, men don't fib over silly things…"

"Yes, dad!"

He informed Tanaka. He walked down the corridor, as he heard a familiar voice; Feminine, sweet and proud. He ran to the source to the voice came from. He opened the door to the hall. There she was, a young teenage girl with emerald green eyes, golden-blonde hair. Seated beside her, an older woman, with her blonde hair in a tight bun.

"Oh, Ciel, What a pleasant surprise!" exclaimed Elizabeth

Her mother nudged her slightly asking her to maintain her decency.

Ciel walked toward his father and sat beside him.

"I think we should leave them alone for a while, Frances."

"Yes, that would be delightful.."

"Now, you behave, young man." Vincent said ruffling Ciels hair as he got up.

They were alone. Ciel sighed.

"So...um… Ciel...Long time no see…"

"Yeah…"

"Not that I didn't visit you in the hospital or anything, it's just that I haven't seen you a-"

"Lizzie, I get it…"

"It has been really long…Ciel...Too long…"

A question pestered Ciels mind, the same question that troubled him before…

"Why. Why didn't you find someone else?"

Ciel didn't have the courage to look Elizabeth in the eyes.

"Nonsense, Ciel… why would I go after someone else when my favorite fiancé is still alive?"

"_Favorite,_ you mean I'm not the only one!?"

"Of course Ciel, you're the only one for me…At least for now!"

They both chuckled it out. That's what he loved about her.

Someone had immediately opened the door. A young man with short, golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes like Elizabeth walked in.

"Edward!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Ciel Phantomhive, I do not care if you're engaged to my sister, nor what you've gone through. I still do not, I say, do not oblige of you marrying her…"

"Edward, don't say those kinds of things…" said Elizabeth calming him down.

"Future brother-in-law or not…"

And so went the conversation with the Midfords.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been quiet back at the Phantomhive Mansion…Soon after the horde of guests had left.

Ciel Phantomhive spent his time, in the library, but not exactly reading books though. He spent time realizing, coping and well, reflecting.

Time passed was fast as a hare. "Ciel, how about we go for a drive?" asked his Father, as he blew off the dust of some old books.

"Sure, Dad…I guess that'd be fun.."

"Oh…I forgot to almost tell you!"

"What is it?"

"Since Tanaka's leaving, I've employed another butler…He'll be here any second.."

"Why's Tanaka leaving?"

"The old man has gotten, you know well, _old_….He's been through thick and thin with this family of ours…"

Just then a knock was heard upon the door.

"Oh, that must he him.." Vincent said dusting himself off "Come in..."

A tall male with black hair and red eyes walked into the room.

"Sebastian.." Ciel said under his breathe.

Vincent didn't seem to have heard him, But Sebastian gave out a slight smirk that said right you are!

"Ciel meet Sebastian. He will be our new butler…"

"Yeah, sure."

Sebastian bowed. "Master, what will be my first call of duty?"

"Just supervision, mainly of the kitchen, you'll be called when needed."

He left the room.

"Did he just say Call Of Duty?" Said Vincent trying to amusing.

"For all I care, he said duty…"

They Chuckled.

"Rachel, why aren't you ready yet?"

"Says Sir-I-can't-tie-a-tie-alone…."

"Rachel, you're being hysterical …Of course I can tie a tie by myself…" He said entwining his hands in the knotted tie." Sweet heart…I think I need some help.."

Ciel knocked at the door, "Hurry it up, will you!"

"Restless guy isn't he…"

"Just like his father."

And thus they headed out. They drove past the Thames and Big Ben.

"Dad, where are we going?"

"Hold you're horses' young man…Your Father knows exactly where we're going. Don't you Vincent?"

"Yeah, mostly anyway.."

They arrived at their destination. The place filled with blossoming roses, the sent filled the air and a soft breeze blew.

"Dad, where are we?"

"I used to come here as a child a lot. There stood a mansion right here..."

"We should probably head back now; the pollen might make your Moms asthma show up again…"

They headed back. Ciel noticed something in the bushes, a figure, tall, even from afar he could notice the red gleam in his eyes. It seemed like he smiled at him.

"Ciel, what is it?"

"Nothing, mom. Let's get going.."

They headed out again.

But this time the traffic seemed to increase by every second. Trucks with heavy lumber passed by. They struggled to get by the heavily traffic infested roads. Just then the talk black man with red yes passed through the cars as he tapped the Phantomhive car window.

"Who was that?"

Then tall man walked past the hoard of cars. The man disappeared in the hoard. Cars passed slowly as the light changed its colors.

Ciel knew something wasn't right. It sent a chill down his spine.

"_A man taps the window; the same man that had been supposedly stalking them…This makes no sense…" _

"Ciel, what is it? You look spooked…"

"Huh? Mom. It's nothing…"

And so they went, back home… or so they thought.

The traffic took longer than expected. They ended up staying back there for about three hours.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Kiddo, it seems like someone's caught in an accident…"

"I hope their okay…" His mother, sighing.

It just made Ciels stomach somersault, it made him sick.

"Ciel, I think we're going to be stuck here for a while…" said his Father leaning back on his seat.

The car moved, maybe just a bit too fast. It made Ciels heart skip a beat.

"Sorry, guys I might have just accidentally press the accelerator."

"Accidentally! Vincent you almost gave me a heart attack!"

_**Hey guys , I hoped you liked it…this will be second last chapter…By that I mean twist endings…If I've left PM's unanswered, I'm really sorry…I'll do a segment next chapter…And secondly I need an editor, not just for this edition but the others I publish..…PM me if you're up for it…**_

_**-B.N.T.N.S**_


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting late. The Phantomhives were worried. Ciel, being the Moaning Minnie he was, found it incapable to keep his silence.

"Daaad…This is sickening…" Said Ciel whining."Daaad! Are you even listening!?"

"Just a few more minutes Ciel…"

"Pfft!A few more minutes?!"

"Patience makes a boy a gentleman."

"But I don't want to be a gentleman. Not now, anyway."

"Will you two break it up!?" interrupted Rachel. She clearly had enough.

The two immediately flushed red in embarrassment.

"It was all his fault." Said the pair in unison.

"For a Father and Son, you two are awfully close.."

Vincent looked at Rachel with his I-know-what-you-mean-you-pervert eyes.

* * *

The commotion in the traffic only seemed to increase. Soon enough people were running out their car, rioting. It seemed so planned. This was bad. Rows of people jammed against each other, torso against torso.

An overly built man walked over to the front of the crowd, he pulled out a bullhorn from his bag. He held it to his mouth. "Now, I want you to go back home to your mothers and cry about being horrible protesters." the crowd seemed to lose their nerve." but wait you're not doing that are you! We are the protesters!" he held the horn towards the crowd."What are we!?" the crowd answered in the chanting of protesters. Just then a weakly man with ginger hair walked up to him. "What makes you think you can just order everyone around!?"

The man turned on him chuckling."I'll make you wish you hadn't said that..."

A fight had broken out between a tall figured man and a shorter weakly man. They clenched fists, the shorter engaging with a punch to the face, the taller only reciprocating with impact. The commotion seemed to spread within the crowd. One after the other. Fists slamming into each other. For what exactly could they be fighting for?

Vincent stepped out, only wanting to understand what on earth was going on.

"Excuse me?" he said tapping the shoulder of a young lad. He turned, his eyes red in anger. It went well with his grisly complexion.

"What did you say to me you punk!?" He lashed out at Vincent.

He grabbed Vincents collar. "You think you can mess with me!"

"Not necessarily..."

Before he could complete the younger man had already landed a punch on him.

Even though Vincent seemed like a softie, he wasn't one, not on the inside. Vincent immediately landed a punch on his neck. It was instinct. He knew it was a weak spot. But the younger man immediately fell to his knees, spitting out some blood. "Get him!" he cried under his breathe. Had he gone too far?

The crowd seemed mesmerized by the fall of the man. He must have been a leader. They all raged, not only at Vincent but at everything, car windows, bikes everything. This is what Vincent feared. Ciel, Rachel…All he'd ever wanted…gone…again. The first blow to Vincent meant nothing. What's the use of living if he had nothing to treasure, nothing to love. It was like it never happened, that meant no Ciel, no Rachel, nobody. Then he saw it, they had begun slamming their fists against their car. He had to get to them. But the multitude gathered, like ants to honey. Why were they doing this?

Ciel and Rachel were afraid, in fact they were terrified. Ciel heard the window crack. He knew all too well what was happening. It was all too surreal. Little by little that crack became bigger and bigger. The window gave in. The glass flying towards the pair. Rachel wrapped her arms around Ciel. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him…not again. But she was too late. Ciels body became motionless. He was heavier, his breath on a still. "But-But the glass, the people…no one touched you!" She couldn't believe it. Her beloved Ciel…gone…maybe this time for good. Hot tears ran down the eyes. "Ciel…Ciel…"

Vincent ran towards the car. Only to find his wife cradling Ciel in her arms…Oh so peaceful the sight. He knew exactly what was going on… He couldn't take it… not anymore.

"Haven't you had enough!?" He shuddered "All you want is bloodshed then!...Is that It!?"

The crowd seemed to have calmed down noticing the ruckus they caused. They left, mindless of what they'd done. Vincent dialed 911. But on the inside he knew it was too late. They both knew. Their son was gone.

* * *

"Wake up, Young master." Said Sebastian.

Ciel awoke, slowly realizing that Sebastian held his hand that carried his ring.

"What are the priorities today, Sebastian?" He said yawning. He had no recollection, not of the past, nothing.

"Yes, My Lord."

The End.

* * *

**Word with the Author time…**

**The mob?**

**Flash Mobs. Happens. Sometimes.**

**The Elizabeth issue. Dead or not?**

**Well she is turned into a doll right!?..Right!?**

**That's dead enough for me…I don't think she shows up again in the 1****st**** season…Right?!**

**The Coma thing.**

**I've been watching lots of Bones lately, so yeah. And they say the brain surges with activity during Comas so yeah.**

**Thank you.**

Wonderlandisweretheshipsare, promocat for following. It means a lot.

SWEETVANILLAFAN thank you for favorite's really, thanks.

And lastly Paxloria thank you for you reviews, really you, made me sweat, theoretically that is. *Smacks on hipster glasses*

Later!

I still don't have an editor or I'm really sorry for all the mistakes and everything. YOU CAN HELP YOU KNOW! just kidding only if you're free and stuff so yeah..

LATER!

***edit***

**I'm really really sorry guys...I uploaded the wrong file...So So sorry..I'm an idiot...please forgive me...I'm using a new laptop...I kinda sorta broke the other one so...**

**The last question.**

**Why did it happen?**

**Mainly because well there was a sequence. (totally not related to the plot. I wrote it in for you guys.)**

**Once again thank you Promocat, I noticed my mistake...**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

REWRITE! CHAPTER 4

It was getting late. The Phantomhives were worried. Ciel, being the Moaning Minnie he was, found it incapable to keep his silence.

"Daaad…This is sickening…" Said Ciel whining."Daaad! Are you even listening!?"

"Just a few more minutes Ciel…"

"Pfft!A few more minutes?!"

"Patience makes a boy a gentleman."

"But I don't want to be a gentleman. Not now, anyway."

"Will you two break it up!?" interrupted Rachel. She clearly had enough.

The two immediately flushed red in embarrassment.

"It was all his fault." Said the pair in unison.

"For a Father and Son, you two are awfully close.."

Vincent looked at Rachel with his I-know-what-you-mean-you-pervert eyes.

* * *

The commotion in the traffic only seemed to increase. Soon enough people were running out their car, rioting. It seemed so planned. This was bad. Rows of people jammed against each other, torso against torso.

An overly built man walked over to the front of the crowd, he pulled out a bullhorn from his bag. He held it to his mouth. "Now, I want you to go back home to your mothers and cry about being horrible protesters." the crowd seemed to lose their nerve." but wait you're not doing that are you! We are the protesters!" he held the horn towards the crowd."What are we!?" the crowd answered in the chanting of protesters. Just then a weakly man with ginger hair walked up to him. "What makes you think you can just order everyone around!?"

The man turned on him chuckling."I'll make you wish you hadn't said that..."

A fight had broken out between a tall figured man and a shorter weakly man. They clenched fists, the shorter engaging with a punch to the face, the taller only reciprocating with impact. The commotion seemed to spread within the crowd. One after the other. Fists slamming into each other. For what exactly could they be fighting for?

* * *

"Vincent, shouldn't we do something?"

"What, exactly can _we_ do?"

"Vincent?" said Rachel knowing the fact that he was mocking her.

"Ciel, what time is it?"

"9:40"

"That late…Rachel what do want me to do?"

"Vincent, you're worse than a child…"Said Rachel as she handed him his phone. "Call 911"

Ciel yawned. "Perhaps we should've taken the free right, back at Thames Street." Ciel yawned harder.

"But we're here now aren't we?"

Vincent flicked through the contacts of his phone. "Vincent, _dial_ 911."

He blushed slightly. "And that's why I love you." He said as he landed a peck on her cheek.

"Butter only helps roast the turkey."

"Mom, stop talking about food, please." Ciel whined.

"Yes, this is Vincent Phantomhive. I had to report a rioting spree, yes, near America Square. Yes, I am aware of that. No use of arms, yet. Thank you. Yes, I'll have that done. Near the American Square Conference Centre. Soon, please. It's getting worse." He paused cutting the call off. "Well, that's done."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Sorry for not updating for so long. I had mid terms. And well this chapter is too short so..

.MORE TO COME.

Bill Nye the Nazi Spy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo….it's been a while….POV's messing with you?...So whenever I try and update a chapter, something comes up, like the certain urge to check up on the delivery on my iPad Air or when I think how lonely in the universe I am and how it is inevitable that I'd probably die alone with nothing but crushes on blushies.**

**So here is the short, random chapter by Lelouch…If it gets too bad call 911…even if I'm in Dubai…just do it…I support Nike…helpz mez…I been playing too much pom gets wifi so my new OTP is ….*drum roll* Shibe xHus…Dem Doges…**

**Enjoy-eth thou must!**

* * *

Lelouches POV.

I couldn't help but crash back at the door after I left, my head in my knees…Ciel why do you have to be so…cute?...Okay so maybe I might have lost it last night but…rapist…seriously…Ciel do you really hate me that much?!

I left a note for Ciel, I hope he reads it. I heard someone walking towards me. I couldn't see who it was, but it was walking right towards me.

"Lelouch?" She called out. A feminine voice, it was sweet but had a cold edge to it.

"Huh?" I blurted. I straighten myself up. Only to see Kallen Kouzuki. The once frail and lonesome girl I met in high school. A lot had changed since then. "Kallen?! What are you doing here?"

"Um..I didn't expect you to be here…I was just doing my rounds…Nothing more…Just doing rounds…"

She was flustered. It sounded like she wanted herself to believe it. "What rounds? Where's Kururugi?"

It had hit her. I'm sure it did.

"…General Suzaku called in sick…I'm his replacement for today?"

Suzaku…He isn't he one who'd be sick. That man has the immune system of a tiger!

"Hmm…I'll check on that. Be careful." I walked to the elevator. "And don't dare go into my room."

I received a salute from her before the doors closed.

I went on to check on Suzaku, who conveniently lived on the floor above. It may have been the reason why he asked to set up quarters here. But to hell with it!

I ring the door dell. The door was held open by Suzaku, strangely sniffling every ten seconds.

"I heard you were sick…" Ohm, great conversation starter, Lelouch, now what?

He sniffled again. He gestured me in, still not talking. The house was in a mess, not something I expected from Suzaku. Suzaku was scrimmaging around for something, he picked up a mini white board and a marker which was on the table.

He scribbled something on the board.

That said:

**Irritated throat. CAN'T TALK…..YOUR MAGJ85TY!**

Even though I couldn't make out what he wrote in those last words, I understood perfectly. I couldn't help but laugh at Suzakus writing.

He scribbled again:

**So funny…..why on earth didn't you become a comedian?**

"Because you were already in the gig." I have no idea what that meant.

He sighed, and scribbled:

**DA FAQ, BRO!?**

Oh Suzaku, we could spend hours like this. We hadn't changed much, he was still the retarded charming asshole I knew, and me still the crouchy, ignorant douche. Only now we didn't have much time.

"I'll just go buy some medicine for you then?"

He scribbled again:

**And Catnip.**

I forgot that Suzaku took in that darned cat Arthur.

I said my goodbyes to Suzaku. I suspected that Kallen would probably done by now. Or so I though. As the elevator opened up. Kallen, standing there with an awfully pleased face. I felt horrible, as though something might have happened to Ciel. Don't Jump to allegations Lelouch… "What were you doing up there?"

"Huh! Oh yeah…that…the neighbor had some problems with the surveillance cams…so…"

The doors opened. She sprinted out, mumbling something just before.

Might as well go with it. Ciel defiantly wouldn't want to see me now anyway.

I wonder how Ciel's doing?


End file.
